For the love of Aniya
by Akoubaka
Summary: This is a tragity. it is a sad tale about a guy who loses the one he loves to another and seeks revenge. sniff. well to find out what happens you must read this.


For the love of Aniya  
  
As he left the cave Thalean saw the beautiful field ahead of him and wondered why he had come this far, then he remembered. But he wasn't even sure he could find where Terminal cavern was located. He was to heading there to compete in the X Thunder Tournament, the ultimate sword fighting competition. But he also had a side quest that he had to do. He pulled his horse from a walk to a canter getting more exited every foot his horse took, he could not wait to fight in the tournament and then get the task that he had been waiting forever to do done.  
  
After riding for about an hour towards the spot he was told the cavern was, Thalean stopped his horse, Eclipse, to make camp for the night. He started a fire near a shady tree where he tied his horse. He caught, killed and cooked himself a snake for his dinner. After he was done eating he got his mat that was tied to the saddle with all his other stuff. Thalean took off his metal armor he had on over his tunic. He lay on the mat and watched the stares till he fell asleep.  
  
After packing up his stuff Thalean rode off, the warm sun beating down on him on the hot summer day. He wanted so much to rid himself of his heavy armor but he knew he needed it for protection. He felt sweat trickling down his neck and decided to stop for a rest. He hoped off his horse and took his armor off. After tying Eclipse to a tree he sat down in its shade. He lay there for 5 minutes till he fell into a sleep.  
  
"THALEAN!" The familiar voice rang in his ear. He woke up to see a girl around the age of 25 the same as him, standing in front of him. She had long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes; She was wearing long brown pants, a brown long sleeve shirt with a chain mill over shirt. Behind her stood a gray Arabian mare with supplies attached to her saddle like Thalean did.  
  
"ANIYA" He said, jumping up, "what are you doing here?" "I'm heading to the X Thunder Tournament." She replied. "And I'm guessing that you are too." She glanced from Thalean over to his horse "Eclipse is beautiful," She said running her hand over the big bay stallion. "Hey I have an idea" Thalean said " Instead of my original plan to sign up for the single round I can partner up with you and we can enter the doubles together." "Hey that's a really good idea" She replied. "Except for the fact that I'm already partnered up with solarflare." Thalean stared into the sky "… solarflare, I had a felling he would enter that's one of the main reasons I came."  
  
Thalean closed his eyes and remembered a time long ago when he was only a boy at the age of 14. He was remembering himself and Aniya the one he thought was his true love and then he remembered solarflare … oh how he hated solarflare!  
  
"Common Aniya lets go spar!"  
  
"Not right now Thal, I'm going over solarflare's."  
  
Everyday was like that after he came to our village. I was her friend since as long as I can remember and yet that's all I am now her friend, yet he moves to Fallayn and after one week she's head over heals with the guy.  
  
I was her Boyfriend! I was the best young swordsman in the town, I was known by all the kids, I was the most popular boy there. And Aniya…oh I remember how beautiful she was, and still is for that matter, I remember how everyday we use to spar and how every moment I spent with her was the happiest times of my life. I can still remember when she kissed me for the first time. We where 12, I wanted to show her how cool it felt to sit on the roof of my house. I brought her up there and we looked at the clouds then she just reached out and kissed me, I melted as her lips softly pressed ageist mine.  
  
Then one day when we were 14 everything was ruined. He came to our village and right away he replaced me at everything. He was better looking than me, he was better with a sword than me, the kids stopped looking up to me because they had him, and then the saddest thing ever happened to me, Aniya forgot me. She took one look at him and he took one look at her and the both stood there and I was stuck looking at Aniya as she walked up to him and took his hand in hers and walked away … she walked out of my life and into his, she left me there alone with no friends, no one just alone.  
  
I have lived my life without her I have seen her around and we have chatted at frequent visits to the tavern but she doesn't care for me much because she has him now…  
  
SOLARFALRE I WILL HAVE REVENGE APONE YOU!!! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!!! YOU STOLE MY LOVE!!! YOU SHATTERED EVERTHING I HAD WORKED FOR!!! … Now I know I'm better than you and now you will be sorry for everything you have done to me and you will be sorry for TAKING MY LOVE AWAY FROM ME!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Aniya looked at Thalean as he stared up into the sky in his thoughts. She sighed knowing what he was thinking about, he had to be thinking about solarflare because his forehead was creasing in anger and only the thought of solarflare did that to him. She still wondered why he hated solar so much and why he seemed so jealous whenever she mentioned him. "Oh well" she thought to herself boys will be boys.  
  
"Thal, we should be off now so we can make it on time I know where the cavern is you can ride with me, solarflare is already there "  
  
Thalean mounted his horse, shuddering in anger as she mentioned his name again.  
  
Together they rode in silence to the cavern both imbedded with there thoughts.  
  
END PART 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PART 2  
  
And so the X Thunder Tournament came and went. As expected Thalean won the singles division and Aniya and Solarflare won the doubles.  
  
Thalean was happy with himself for winning but was not completely satisfied, for he had not yet completed the task that rang in his soul, the task that he had thought about every second, of every minuet, of every day, of every week, of every month, of every year since the day that solarflare came and ruined his life. He had not yet for filled his longing to dispose of the one who destroyed his life and stole the one whom witch he loved the most. He had not yet killed solarflare…  
  
"SOLARFLARE I WILL GET YOU" he thought to himself angrily as he rode Eclipse down the valley towards the nearby tavern that he knew solarflare was at.  
  
"Ah, Himitsu my good friend join me in a toast" solarflare, Aniya, and Himitsu, a long time friend of solarflare, where sitting at the bar. Aniya was like always clung onto Solarflare's side trying to get as close to him as physically possible. Himitsu and Solarflare rose there glasses and in unison said "A toast to the worlds greatest swords fighter …" before they could finish saying "solarflare" Aniya shouted out "ANIYA!"  
  
All heads turned to her and Himitsu broke out in laughter. "What it's the truth I am, why just the other day me and solarflare where sparing and …" solarflare quickly covered her mouth before she could finish her story. "Aniya they really don't want to her you tell them how I beat you again." Aniya looked at him confused " but Solar I beat you …"  
  
Himitsu started to laugh again just as Solarflare's face turned bright red.  
  
During all this commotion no one noticed Thalean entering the tavern. " Humm solar embarrassed that your own girlfriend beat you I see, well don't feel too bad I'm sure you'll do better next time you spar her." Solarflare's face turned back to normal and he just sighed "ok she beat me, but it was just that one time" Aniya looked at him confused once more and said " one time?? Are you sure, I could name at least 50 other times that I beat you!"  
  
Thalean finally annoyed that no one noticed him, jumped upon a table and shouted  
  
"OK SOLARFLARE IM GOING TO END YOU'R LIFE NOW AND FINALLY RID MYSELF OF YOU!" silence fell throughout the tavern as everyone turned to him, their eyes widened at the fact that this novice swordfighter who got lucky in the last round and won the singles division dare to challenge the great solarflare the best swordsman ever. "… Thalean what's wrong my friend why are you angry? What did I do?" Thalean looked at him, angrier than he had ever been. "What did you do? … What did you do?" he repeated "I'll tell you what you did, you ruined my life, you stole my love, because of you my life has been a living hell, BUT NOW NO LONGER SHALL I SUFFER FOR NOW I WILL KILL YOU AND I WILL GET HER BACK AND I WILL BE HAPPY AGAIN!!"  
  
"Okay than you challenge me to a sword fight?"  
  
"That's right solarflare"  
  
"Well now lets go outside, no use spilling your blood all over the clean tavern"  
  
Aniya sickened at this fight stood up " okay you guys there's no need for this you can work this out some other way."  
  
"No Aniya this is something I have to do"  
  
"…But I could not bear to loose ether of you…"  
  
"Ha don't worry Aniya you wont loose me I am, ahemm, the second best remember?"  
  
"I'm sorry Solarflare but I'm afraid your wrong, you see because I am the best swordfighter in the world and I will kill you before you even get a chance to scratch me"  
  
"STOP!! Please stop..."  
  
Before Aniya or Solarflare could say anything else Thalean drew his sword and ran up to Solar pining him against the wall with his sword up to his neck. "Ok enough chatter lets go outside and fight already"  
  
"You could kill me now. Why don't you?"  
  
"It wouldn't be fair" he replied letting go of him, pushing him onto the ground and walked outside.  
  
Minutes later the fight had begun. Aniya stood there staring in horror as her best friend and her boyfriend dueled it out both prepared to kill the other. Himitsu stood next to her, arms crossed, paying close attention.  
  
"Aniya, I'm sorry to say this but if Solarflare doesn't give up I'm afraid he is going to lose, the battle and his life…" after talking Himitsu just walked away.  
  
Aniya continued to look in horror not saying anything.  
  
The battle was intense, Solarflare was cut in multiple places and his clothing was soaked in blood. Thalean was hardly hurt, he was thinking about how good it felt to beat the living shit out of Solarflare, it was something he had dreamed about for so long.  
  
The end was near; it was so close that Thalean already felt the thrill of victory. Solarflare was on the ground bleeding immensely all he had to do was run his sword right through him and he would finally have the peace his soul desired. Aniya, who was crying knew what was about to happen, she knew it was all over that Solarflare has lost and would die soon. "No" she thought "I cant let him die … I love him too much" she ran forward screaming on the top of her lungs "NOOOOOO!!"  
  
Thalean raised his sword and closed his eyes. He pushed the sword down. Just as the sword came down Aniya ran over to push Solarflare out of the way. She fell and the sword came crashing down piercing her heart. She felt the pain for about 2 seconds till she died.  
  
Thalean opened his eyes expecting to see solarflare dead but instead what he saw tore his heart into a million pieces on the ground before him lie Aniya dead, bleeding lying on top of solarflare who was alive but soon dead.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO ANIYA!!! I KILLED ANIYA!!"  
  
Thalean broke out in tears, but before he had the time to cry a lot he picked up his sword and jabbed it through himself, the blood rushed down his body and he fell to the ground and died.  
  
Solarflare lied on the ground bleeding to death, he wanted to call for help but he didn't. He looked at the sky for a few minuets then he closed his eyes and died.  
  
THE END.  
  
"Wait a sec its not over yet"  
  
"Yes down here… where are you going the story is not done yet, oh common its only a little more to read, just read it god damn it!"  
  
Solarflare lied on the ground bleeding to death, he wanted to call for help but he didn't. He looked at the sky for a few minuets then he closed his eyes and died.  
  
Out of nowhere Himitsu walked back, holding a bucket of popeys chicken, hoping to see the end of the battle. He ate a piece of chicken and walked over to the battlegrounds not really paying attention to the ground. He was looking more at his food.  
  
"Humm I wonder where they went?"  
  
Himitsu keep walking till all of a sudden he felt a splat under him. He looked down "EWWWWW!!!" he said as he realized that he had just stepped upon solarflare  
  
"…My friend solarflare … and Aniya … there dead …"  
  
He bent over his friend and whispered some last words to him hoping he could hear him in the other world…  
  
"Solarflare my friend I will miss you forever… you want some chicken?"  
  
OK NOW IT IS OVER  
  
THE END. 


End file.
